Inside This Tattooed Body
by CharmedLilAngel
Summary: ONE SHOT SONG FIC. Chris grew up with his dad hating him and now, he lets it all out. I dont like GC all that much but I love this song!


**A/N: Well, I was bored and I decided that it would be cool to write a Chris oneshot with the lyrics from the song "Emotionless" I absolutely adore this song and I think that before he changed the future, this might be how Chris felt.**

**I don't own Charmed or Good Charlotte…blah blah blah… you know the drill.**

**Emotionless Chris**

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart  
_

Chris sat in his room, the day after his Nineteenth birthday, staring at a picture of his family, together. The picture had been taken when he was only five. That was the last time he had remembered seeing his dad. Even though he secretly missed his dad, outwardly he resented him with every ounce of blood that ran through his veins.

_  
Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right?  
but we're all right  
we're all right  
_

His dad had always been there for everyone else in his family. He had been there for Wyatt, he had been there for Piper, and he had been there for Patience. He had been there for _everyone_ except for Chris. Pate had begun to resent her dad after she noticed what he was doing to Chris. She asked him one day why he treated Chris the way he did and he simply told her that Chris wasn't his son.

_  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive  
_

That was the day. The day that Chris decided that he would never ask his father for anything. As far as he was concerned, he knew no Leo Wyatt. Everyday that Leo was at the Manor, Chris wasn't. It had always bothered him that Leo had told his own daughter that her brother wasn't his son. Chris had lost it that day. He had cried for one of the first times in his entire life that day.

_  
the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate  
I was so angry  
the scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay  
I'm okay_

Chris decided that the next time he would see his father was when he clocked him, until then, Chris would avoid him at all costs. Leo had simply let Wyatt grow up and be evil. He had nothing in his power to stop it. He hadn't helped Chris when he tried to stop his brother. Leo did nothing.

_  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive  
yeah, I'm still alive  
_

But the day that drove Chris insane was the day that Leo joined forces with his brother. Evil. How could he do it when he claimed to stand for all that was good and just? How was it possible that the once Elder, Leo Wyatt was now the second hand to the source of all evil.

_  
sometimes  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss you  
_

No. Never would Chris forgive Leo. Never. It was so hard just to think about him let alone have him back in his life. All the things that he had done and Chris had never given up on him until he himself finally gave in to the power. He could have stayed and regained faith in Chris and fought the evil that grew inside his eldest son. Did he not see what he was doing to his daughter, his wife? He was destroying them

_  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

And he didn't care. It didn't matter to him anymore.

_  
and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you  
hey dad_

**Wow… I feel much better now that I have that out… well, now I must go and write some more.**


End file.
